Field of the Invention
The described technology generally relates to a high isolation wideband switch.
Description of the Related Art
Wideband control products, such as quad flat no lead (QFN) packages for switches or attenuators, include wire bonds to electrically connect a small integrated circuit (IC) die containing the switch or attenuator to a package substrate. In applications including such wideband control products, costs can be reduced by minimizing the IC die and package size. However, the isolation and loss parameters of the product are related to the size and spacing of the IC die, bond wires, and package. Two of the main contributing factors to isolation of the switch are on-die coupling and package crosstalk.